watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 125
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko arrives at Miahama Station checking her phone that indicates Mako and Yuri are waiting for her at the turnstiles. Outside the park, Ogino organizes the groups while Tomoko wonders why the teachers would leave the students unsupervised for an entire day. Behind her, Yoshida tells Yuri that she will meet some of her other friends. Hina leaves her group which includes Yoshinori Kiyota, Koharu Minami, Asuka Katō, and Akane Okada to join Tomoko and Yuri's, telling Kiyota that she wishes to hang out with some other friends for the day. Akane appears offended and walks off stating that she will go off on her own as well. Katō decides to accompany her as Minami nervously realizes that she is the only girl left in their group. Suzuki complains to Yoshinori that Hina and Akane cannot seem to avoid fighting for even one day and suggests they just form a group of guys. Minami quickly runs after Katō to join her and Akane. Hina asks Tomoko and Yuri if she can join her group since she usually hangs out with other friends and wishes to spend her last field trip with other friends. Mako is happy to have even pairs for rides. Hina then rhetorically asks Yuri and Tomoko if they are happy for her to join. She suggests they buy souveniers, but Yuri and Tomoko do not seem interested. Mako notices Uchi sitting by herself. She and the rest continue walking as Uchi explains that she has been separated from her group and forgot her phone and hopes someone will help her find them. Uchi becomes upset when they ignore her, but Mako explains they did not think Uchi was addressing them. Seeing Tomoko, Uchi asks if she can join their group until she finds her own. Mako offers to call Uchi's friend Miyazaki, but Uchi immediately shouts "Don't!" to her surprise, then whines about whether or not Mako wants her to join her group. When Mako stammers that she just wanted to help her, Uchi snaps that she does not need it. Calming down, she points the group in a direction she claims she thinks her friends are located. The group encounter a surly Yoshida who is wearing a jacket with cartoon bears on it, carrying a stuffed cartoon bear purse, wearing bear ears, but also having a bruised and swollen left cheek. When asked what happened by Yuri, Yoshida only replies, "nothing!" Tomoko wonders if she tried to shake some people down who then beat her up, while Hina is surprised the rest are friends with Yoshida. While Hina wonders why Yoshida would wear the ears – "is she really into it?!" – Yoshida pauses, then states she has changed her mind and will hang out with them. As they walk together, Tomoko wonders how they ended up with such a big group as Uchi walks next to and stares at her. In their minds, Hina concludes Tomoko really must be as interesting as she suspected to attract such a group; Yuri notes that the four from the previous trip are finally together; Mako is happy that Yuri seems happy; Uchi wonders how a "loner" such as Tomoko gathered such a female harem – "Disgusting!" – while Yoshida demands to know why none of them have mouse ears. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Mako Tanaka *Yuri Tamura *Ogino *Asuka Katō *Hikari Itō *Masaki Yoshida *Akane Okada *Koharu Minami *Yoshinori Kiyota *Suzuki *Wada *Hina Nemoto *Emiri Uchi *Miyazaki (mentioned) Referbacks and Forewards *The Disneyland field trip was first mentioned by Tomoki in Chapter 123. *'"A ''Cunning Plan, M'Lord!": Chapter 128 will reveal that her claim that she does not have her phone is a lie, which suggests that Uchi orchestrated an excuse to be with Tomoko without simply asking to join her group. *Yoshida did not have a bruised and swollen cheek outside of the park. Trivia *"A Girl has a Name":' One of Uchi's friends' name is revealed to be Miyazaki. Cultural References *The class goes to a park based on Tokyo Disneyland which is in the Chiba prefecture. For copyright and other purproses, the Japanese censors or otherwise alters the name. Memorial Moments *Hina joins Tomoko's group of friends. *Suzuki reveals that Hina and Akane have been fighting for some time. *Uchi wants to join Tomoko's group when she sees Tomoko. *Decked-out Yoshida seems to be a fan of the park and demands everyone else get mouse ears. Quotes *"She's supposed to be a loner, so where'd she get a harem like this from!? Disgusting, Disgusting, Disgusting!" – Uchi *"'Why do none of you have mouse ears?!''' We're buying some right now!" – Yoshida Gallery Inner Thoughts.png Ucchi Does Not Want to Find.png|After seeing Tomoko, Uchi seems opposed to finding her group of friends. Yoshida Decked Out.png|Yoshida decked out in gear from the park but also sporting a bruised and swollen cheek. The Gang c125.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 13